Se mi amigo!
by Sweek-Lawliet
Summary: Conejito blanco, un juego pausado, una barra de chocolate mordida, todo es mejor junto.


_**El conejito, el videojuego y un pedazo de chocolate.**_

Caminaba por los pasillos arrastrando su conejito de peluche, amaba ese peluche, era totalmente blanco como su cabello, era su único amigo, y era especial porque no lo hacia sentirse..

Extraño...

- **Que estas haciendo anormal?** - Pregunto un rubio masticando descaradamente en forma grosera una barra de chocolate entera a su lado su buen amigo Matt, un pelirrojo que ignoraba todo mundo ajeno a su consola- **!Maldita sea! ! Mírame a la cara cuando te hablo!**- Grito Mello era una persona sin una simple gota de paciencia, era molesto en muchos sentidos, Near nunca entendió porque gritaba, era extraño..

Ladeo la cabeza y enredo su cabello por su dedo indice, jugueteando, Near era un niño muy listo, mas que listo era _"Super dotado"_ aunque ignoraba cualquier cosa que sean sentimientos, les parecía simplemente inservibles e contraproducentes.

- **!HAZME CASO! !Te estoy hablando! !NEAR MALDITO!-** Grito aun mas fuerte, a pesar de que el y Matt ya tenian catorce, y Near solo ocho solían venir a molestarlo muy de seguido.

Mello dio un pisotón de protesta, tratando de asustar al peque;o albino quien ni se inmuto, Matt pensando que Mello ya se dispuso a seguir su camino, sin mirar comenzó a caminar, mirando únicamente la pantalla de su video-juego, pisando el blanco mu;eco de Near.

- **Ah**- Dijo al notar-** Lo siento-** Como anteriormente estaban caminando por el patio de orfanato las botas de Matt estaban sucias por el lodo, habia llovido anteriormente, por lo que el patio era solo miles de kilómetros de charcos.

Near soltó su cabello, levanto la vista y miro a ambos a la vez con sus dos grandes y oscuros ojos, abrió la boca para decir algo sin mas no dijo nada.

-** BAH, supera esto, pelusa blanca, !Era solo un juguete!**- Dijo gritando Mello , pero a pesar de su tono de voz, solo trataba de tranquilizar a Near, sintiéndose algo mal por la descuidada acción de su mejor amigo. El no despreciaba a Near solo lo volvía loco.

-** Lo siento**- Repitió Matt y pauso su juego, cosa que era muy raro en el, nunca pausaba su juego a menos que sea realmente importante- Mira- murmuro y pensó un momento en lo que diría y haria- Te dejo mi psp, mientras limpio este, lo que sea que sea- Dijo Near levanto la mirada, algunas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, mordió el labio inferior, y abrazo con fuerza su juguete, ensuciando también su pillama..

- **No quiero**- Dijo entre sollozos, ambos chicos se sintieron enternecidos por ver al peque;o llorar por primera vez, incluso cuando era bebe nunca lloraba- **E-era mi amigo**- Murmuro- **Mi único amigo-** Dijo y salio corriendo hacia su habitación que para su suerte estaba a tres puertas de ahi.

- **Su único amigo dijo **- Musito Matt continuando con su juego.

-** Callate-** Mascullo Mello molesto y para sorpresa del pelirrojo a paso lentos y pesados, mascullando cosas, Mello fue a la habitacion de Near y empezó a patearla hasta que el menor abrio, parando la patada a unos centimetros de la cara de albino- **No seas amigo de una porqueria como esa-** Mascullo apretando los dientes- **Se mi amigo**- Murmuro y se sonrojo estiro la mano y ofrecio su barra de chocolate, dejando a Matt con la boca abierta y a Near totalmente sorprendido.

**- Okey-** Contesto y acepto el chocolate, sonriendo internamente.

Y asi los tres fueron amigos, armaron rompecabezas juntos, jugaron videojuegos juntos, y comieron dulces juntos.

fin~

**HOLA :'D soy nueva en fanfiction okno, pero si soy nueva en este Fandom, quiero venir a presentar oneshots, viñetas y esas cosas para promocionar mi bueno el Foro donde estoy~ es un foro muy guay, asi que me gustaria que lo visiten~ y se suscriban si gustan~ ahi pueden rolear, jugar, hay puzzles y demas, pueden presentar ideas de lo que les gustaria que haya~**

**Asi que si gustan diganme y les dejo el link~ ah, y pueden pedirme si quieren algun fic dedicado~ no tengo problemas~ **

**Espero resivir respuestas, las amadoro~ **

**TURURU FORO DEATH NOTE~ Es el mejor (?) Foro Death Note UNANCE HOY~ (?) - tema de promocion (?)**


End file.
